


Testing a Invention

by Kazooiesvorestories



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Digestion, G/T, M/M, Vore, uh oh, unwilliing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazooiesvorestories/pseuds/Kazooiesvorestories
Summary: Jeff's braincells are dead, and combine that with his recklessness...





	Testing a Invention

Tony was sitting on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was bored, as Jeff had been working on something all day and therefore wasnt able to talk to him. He messed with his fingers, his hat, his jacket, then started to fall asleep.

At last, Jeff's latest invention was complete! He pushed himself away from his desk and grinned. 

"Finally! I'm done!" The german lad announced, startling Tony, and standing up. "You won't have to be bored out of your mind, my dear Tony, for I have finished working for the night!" 

"You did? Good job." Tony tiredly congrated him. 

All at once, the adrenaline from working on something you were excited about vanished, and Jeff felt the effects of 3 straight days and nights of work. 

"I don't know about you, but I sure am beat," He said, suddenly much less enthusiastic. 

Walking over to Tony's bed, he motioned for him to scoot over.

He looked up at Jeff as he motioned for him to scoot. 

"Uh Jeff? You have your own bed. Why are you telling me to move?"

"Im tired and gay. Move over." Jeff replies, then starts to move him himself.

"Alright, ill move." He responds, slidling out of Jeffs moving range. "There, happy now?" He asks, slamming his head onto a pillow.

He simply grunts in acknowledgement, flopping down beside Tony, sighing. 

"I can't feel my hands..." He mumbles, not bothering to take off his glasses.

Tony made a small smile. 

"Thats what happens when you work for 3 days straight." Its okay, Tony didnt take off his hat.

"Good point. I think I'm too tired to even sleep." That's called insomnia, Jeff.

Tony sat back up and looked at Jeff. 

"Well, what do you want to do?" He put his hands in his lap.

"I wanna...cuddle." Jeff replied, barely audible.

Tony laid back down, slowly sliding towards Jeff. 

"Well, if thats what you want!" He says, all for it

Jeff limply wraps his arms around Tony, pulling him close. Tony closes his eyes as Jeff pulls him towards him. 

How is this boy so warm. What the fuck. Jeff is freezing, his hands and feet like ice, and Tony is over here generating heat lile a human torch.

"Tony, my friend, how are you so hot all the time?"

"Well, i. I dont really know. I guess someone in this snowy place needs to be warm."

"Well, I'm glad its you. I'm very cold." He says, holding Tony as close as physically possible.

"I can feel that." Jeffs coldness was seeping into his skin. Good thing he was a heater. 

Jeff stared at Tony as the other boy closed his eyes. If only he could..hm..

He suddenly pulls himself away from the other boy, shuffling over to his desk, tail dragging on the floor. Picking up his freshly finished raygun, Jeff turns to face Tony again. 

"Now is the perfect time to test this!"

Jeff pulling himself from Tony scared him for a second, and he turned and slid out of bed. 

"What is that?" He asked, pointing at the raygun.

"Its a shrinkray. Here, I'll demonstrate."

"Jeff, what are you-"

Jeff aims the gun at himself and pulls the trigger, making Tony jump, and reducing himself to about the length of the top of your thumb to your wrist. The raygun clatters to the ground, and he raises his arms. 

"Tada!"

Tonys hands grabbed at his hat as he normally did when nervous.

"Youre tiny! Why are you- what does this have to do with what we were doing?"

"Imagine how much warmer you can make me now that I'm this small! Pick me up." Jeff raised his arms again.

"Well, alright." Tony bent down and gently picked up the boy, lifting him up and sitting on his bed.

"Now lay back down. I'll rest on your chest. I will finally be warm."

Tony nodded in conformation and laid on his back, placing the small child on his chest. Tonys heat was warm to everyone, but to a tiny? Unbelievable.

Jeff practically melted, going limp immediately. It was almost like he'd never been cold in his life. He couldn't remember what being cold was. Snow? I don't know her.

Tony sat up a little bit, but not enough to move Jeff. "Are you okay? You just kinda went limp."

"So...warm..." He slipped his coat off. "Awugh...." The last bit was hard to decipher as he laid flat on his face.

Tony watched him take off his jacket and lie on his face. "A... alright."

Jeff looked up at Tony without sitting up, adjusting his glasses before just staring. He looked lost in thought. 

"Hmm. I have an idea."

Tony looked at Jeff, tilting his head in confusion. 

"Whats your idea?"

He gets to his hands and knees, crawling to Tony's face. Tony was still confused as Jeff crawled closer to his face. Jeff could feel Tonys hot breath wash over him. It smelled strongly of tea. He's British, alright...

"Tony. Open your mouth."

"W-why?" He asked, though he did open as requested.

Maybe it was because he was so tired that his 3 braincells were shutting down, but Jeff thought it was a good idea to climb into his boyfriend's mouth, positioning himself so that he could dangle his arms art. He smiled contently, relaxing.

"Uh Jeff?" He mumbled around Jeff, though making sure he never closed his mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable, what does it look like I'm doing?" Jeff said, as if what he's doing is normal.

"Yeah but... youre getting 'comfortable' in my mouth. Why, exactly?" He mumbled again.

"What part of ' I'm cold and you're a human torch' are you not getting, my friend?" Jeff answered, his tail curled around his body.

"Yeah but, thats my mouth youre in. Im sure you couldve stayed on my chest, Jeff." He placed his hands on his stomach.  
  
"Stay on your chest? That's a little gay, Tony." He said, resting his head on his arm.

"Jeff. You are gay. Im gay. Why would that matter. Plus, itll probably be more comfortable, wouldnt it?"

"Mmm, good point." He shifted. "More comfortable for you, or for me?"

"For both of us, i would think. Its gross in there, isnt it?" He asked, glancing out the window. It was getting dark, and he was getting tired.

He grunts. "A little. But you've got good dental hygiene, so its not too bad. It's just wet and smells like tea."

"Jeff, im getting tired. I cant say for sure youll be safe there tonight, so my chest will probably be the better choice."

Jeff makes a whining sound, and starts wiggling backwards. 

Tony sat up a little bit. "Jeff where are you going stop wiggling backwards-"

"If i come out, the slime on me will evaporate and I'll be cold again."

Tony straighten more. "Jeff."

Jeff wiggles backwards until he can't anymore, and crosses his arms in from of him, resting his head on them. 

"Try and get me out now!'

Tony makes a coughing sound, but quickly tries to stop because of Jeff. 

"Jeff please, if you go any further i dont know what's going to happen to you!"

"Well, now I'm curious." 

Jeff carefully turned himself around, and clicked a button on his glasses to activate Flashlight Mode. He smiled a mischievous smile, and slipped his arms into Tony's throat.

"Jeff-" he felt Jeff turn around and slid carefully out of his bed, holding his hat with one hand and his face with the other.

"Is something wrong, Anthony?" He asked, teasingly. Jeff remained in that position, struggling to keep his tail from twitching in amusement.

"Yes, Jeffrey, theres something wrong, you! Are you trying to scare me?" 

Finally, Tony gives up on trying to get Jeff out. 

"Fine, you do that, im going to sleep." He started getting back into bed.

Just to taunt him, Jeff respositions his tail to hang out of his mouth, earning a noise from Tony. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but something seemed to be messing with his head. 

Jeff used his legs to push himself further, admiring Tony's lack of a gag reflex.

Tony laid in his bed, on his back, trying not to think about what Jeff was doing. Though, that was hard when he was now going further.

At this point he just wanted how far he'd have to go to trigger Tony to gag. Mind fuzzy from his insomnia, he pushes forward, not processing what the other possible outcome could be.

Tony would really want to get Jeff out of his throat right now, and he didnt know if he could talk at the moment, so he regrettably did nothing. 

Well, he did. 

Jeffs presence made his body think he was eating, and made Tony swallow.

Oops! Jeff's eyes went wide as Tony instinctively swallowed, his tail disappearing from view.

"TONY! TONYTONYTONY HEY WAIT!!!" he tried calling to the other boy as he felt his tongue pushing him back, but he likely couldn't hear him. 

Jeff closed his eyes, forced to lower his head as the strong muscles worked to deliver him to his next destination.

Once Tony realized what happened, and saw Jeffs tail disappearing from view, he immediately shot up.

"JEFF OH NO IM SO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO!" He scrambled out of his bed and placed his hands on his stomach. 

He realized that Jeff probably couldnt hear him anymore, and that he needs to get him out immediately. Tony peeked out of his room, looking for Maxwell.

Jeff slipped into Tony's stomach, immediately feeling the burn of the acids. 

"TONY?? TONY BUDDY WHATEVER I DID I'M SORRY!! I'M NOT GOING TO LAST LONG IN HERE, PLEASE GET ME OUT!!!" 

Maxwell, like just about everyone else, was sleep in his room.

Tony complimented waking up Maxwell, and decided to try. He snuck into the room to try to wake Maxwell up, shaking him by thr shoulders.

Max wakes up, screaming before cutting himself off. Its just the resident heater and--oh my god he looks terrified out of his mind. "Tony...?"

"Maxwell i made a mistake Jeff is going to die you gotta help" Tony was speaking quickly, almost unintelligible.

He got out of bed, rubbing his eyes. " What did you two do THIS time?" He wasnt fully awake and able to panic yet.

Tony was holding his stomach and looking at Maxwell in panic. 

"Jeff was working on this machine for 3 days and then he finished it and tried it out on himself and it turned him tiny and... and..." he was averting eye contact, hoping Maxwell could fill in the rest.

Maxwell looked at Tony as he explained as quickly as he could, then looked to Tony's hand resting on his stomach. 

"You didn't!"

Tony looked down and nodded.

"B-but not on purpose! I tried to stop him, but when he pushed himself into my throat, i instinctly swallowed..." He suddenly grabbed Maxwell and shook him. "And now hes going to die because of me!"

"I dont know, it sounds to me that it's HIS fault." Max said, dizzily , after Tony stopped shaking him. " How do you want me to help?"

"I shouldve tried to stop him... i couldve removed him myself." He looked up at Maxwell. "I dont know! Cant you make something?"

"I really don't think we have enough time for that! Just throw up, Anthony!" Max grabbed Tony and positioned him to be ready to do so.

"Oh, uh, alright!" He was put into position and tried to think of the times he had to throw up before, but was completely blanking on it. 

"How? I forgot!"

Max,not having the patience for this, jammed his finger into Tony's mouth. "Like that!"

"ACK-" Tony was caught offgaurd by that, and was now starting to hack. He leaned over and continued to cough and hack.

Eventually, Jeff slid out. But it wasnt him. It LOOKED like Jeff, but pale, pale greenish white, and a snake-like tail rather than legs. Not to mention the wings and halo...  
He laid limp in Tony's hands.

Tony smiled weakly as Jeff slid out, though it quickly faded as Tony covered him so Max wouldnt see, then ran back into his room. He put Jeff on his desk. 

"J...Jeff? Jeff wake up..." 

Finally, it came to him. Jeff was dead. He folded his arms and laid his head down.

Jeff sat up and shook his head, flinging droplets of slime everywhere. Stretching his wings, he arched his back like a cat. Jeff looked down. Where were his legs. Wait--wings? Huh??

"Tony? My friend?" Jeff put both of his little hands on Tony's arm. " What happened?"

It took a few moments before Tony realized that Jeff was, infact, talking to him, and so he lifted his head. It was obvious that he had been crying, and he looked down at Jeff. 

"W-what do you mean?"

"What happened?" He repeated, though his gentler tone told that he was referring to Tony crying this time.

"you dont remember?" Tony briefly glanced at the floor. "I killed you." Tony looked away from the tiny scientist.

"You... killed me? No, you wouldn't do that." Jeff said, shaking his head again. He couldn't believe that.

"well i did." Tony responds, then gestures to his stomach. "I ate you and judging how you came out lookin like that, you didnt survive."

Jeff flapped his wings, sliding onto Tony's arm like a small snake. He wrapped his arms around it and looked up at him. 

"I'm sure you didnt mean to do it."

"yeah, i didnt mean to, but i had every opportunity to get you out when i could." He slumped forward a little bit.

Jeff frowned. 

"I'm sure you didn't know it would go so wrong, Tony." Jeff put a hand on the other boy's cheek. "I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're worried about."

"But... you should!" Tony leaned backwards. "Though, i guess i should be mad at you too, but im not."

"So we're even, then?" Jeff said, smiling, rubbing Tony's arm with his ghost tail.

"I guess, but you are still a ghost. How are we supposed to fix that?" He held out a hand for Jeff to get on.

He slithered up Tony's arm, resting his body on his hand while his tail wrapped around his wrist. 

"That's a good question...I guess all we can do is just pray this works out."

Tony lifted his hand and sat down on his hair. 

"I guess so. Ill tell Max tomorrow. Im... still tired. And im sure if i step foot in his room right now hes going to kill me." Even though he said he was tired, he wasnt going to lay down. He stayed sitting up.

Jeff slipped off of Tony's hand, flying in front of him. 

"Well, if you're tired, go to bed. We can deal with this tomorrow, alright?" Jeff told him.

"alright." Tony responds, closing his eyes and slouching forwards a little bit, and lowering his hand.

Jeff pushes on Tony's forehead, trying to get him sit back up. 

"Not at your desk, get in bed!" He scolds him, and keeps trying to push him out of his chair.

"Fine..." Tony sits back up straight and gets up, stumbling over to his bed and sat onto his bed and slowly lying onto his back.

Jeff follows, and once Tony is comfortable, curls up on his chest. " 'Night, Anthony."

"Night, Jeffrey."

Tony had a dream based off what had happened that day, though the entire dream was from Jeffs perspective. Several times he had woken up to make sure that Jeff was still there.

Every time Tony would wake up, he'd be in the same stop, albeit in different positions. Eventually, they would both fall into deep sleeps, waking up the next morning feeling refrrshed and with the bed destoryed and in a strange position as they would be every morning.  
Jeff was nowhere to be seen, although SOMETHING was pressed against Tony's leg in his pants.

Once Tony woke up and sat up, he giggled at how he once again managed to do all that. Though it stopped as he realized Jeff was gone, and lifted up his leg once he felt something there.

It took Jeff a few moments to figure out where he was, and he raised his wings so they'd be against the pants rather than Tony's leg, as to avoid tickling him with his feathers. Not being able to tell where he was facing, he took his chances and just wiggled upward.

Unfortunately, Tony did not get to see what it was before it started moving again, responding with him shaking his leg vigorously.

Not giving up, Jeff kept going, using his birdlike claws he'd gained after dying to cling to his leg, tail whipping around as he was shaken. Jeff popped out of the top of Tony's pants, at his waist. He looked up at him, adjusting his glasses. 

"Good morning."

Tony stopped kicking his leg as Jeff popped out. 

"Uh, good morning. Why are you in my pants, Jeff?" He placed a hand down for Jeff to climb onto.

"I don't know, Tony. I was hoping you would have an answer." He wrapped his arms around Tony's finger.

"Jeff, i never have explaintions for the places we end up in the mornings, you know that." Tony responds, bringing Jeff to his face as he sits up.

Its a miracle that Jeff isn't flustered to the point of being unable to speak. Maybe being dead lets you control your emotions better. 

"Mm, that's true.. what now?"

"now, we bring you back to life. Maybe we'll get you to possess a squirrel or something, cause your body is uh. Yknow."

"I really just don't want to possess a squirrel, Anthony. Among other reasons, they are incapable of speaking. We wouldn't be able to communicate." He replies. "I'm sure some sort of magic can bring my body back."

Tony huffed as Jeff called him 'Anthony' again.

"i said 'or something.' Doesnt have to be a squirrel." Tony slides out of his bed, walking towards the door of his room. "What kind of magic would bring back a possibly destroyed body?"

"Whoever that Paula was was able to call to me from god knows where, AND it made me grow rabbit ears and a tail. I'm sure she can bring me back." He followed. No one else could see Jeff.

"Well, lets go find Paula then. Did she tell you were she was?" Tony asked, unaware that noone else could see Jeff. He spoke in his normal voice.

Jeff nodded. "She's in a cave..." He continued, trying to ignore the weird looks Tony was getting from the other students. "Can they not see me?"

"I dunno." Tony looked at one of the students and waved at him. The student greeted Tony and said nothing about Jeff. "Guess not." He slipped out the door.

Jeff sighed, landing on Tony's shoulder, tail wrapped around his neck. 

"How will we get there?"

"we'll ask your dad. Im sure he knows the locations of caves in different places. Did she tell you any other specifics?" Tony asked, now trying to scale the wall.

"Yes, you must not have been paying attention because I told you in the hallway." He's THAT close to your ear and you STILL didnt hear, Tony?

Tony looked away from Jeff. "I got distracted!" He responded. "Lets uh, not tell your dad about this, alright?"

"That we broke out of school or that you ate and digested me?" Jeff asked teasingly.

"Either one of those!" Tony said, blushing as he heard the teasing in his voice. He stood at the lake. "How do we get across?"

Jeff chuckled, and stretched his wings as he looked at the vast like. "Good question. Have you got any ideas?"

"I would suggest using your wings, but youre way to small for that." Tony crouched down a little. "Guess im swimming."

"Are you sure you can make it? I don't need you dying on me, too."

"i got it, ill be fine." Tony slid into the lake and stood with his head barley above the water. 

"See ill be fi-" he scrambled out of the water as a chunk of dirt he was standing on broke off.

"That's what i thought. That water is just way too deep for anyone to swim in, let alone Anthony " Very Small " Pepperoni." He made sure Tony was okay as he scolded him.

Tony spits up some of the water he accidentally swallowed in his haste to get out of the water. "I am not 'Very Small!' He pointed at Jeff. "You are!"

Jeff opened his mouth to retort, but upon realising that although he is normally a head taller than Tony, he is not right NOW and so shuts it.

Tony got up and shook himself a little bit, smiling as he noticed that Jeff couldnt agure back at the moment. "Maybe we could make a raft?"

"With what? You know what? I'm going to try to fly you over." Jeff slipped off of Tony's shoulder and to his back, grabbing the back of his jacket. He fluttered his wings like a hummingbird and actually lifted him off the ground, and started in the direction of their destination.

"Wow, Jeff, for such a lil' thing you sure are strong!" He joked, going limp as soon as he was picked up and carried across the lake.

"I guess being dead has its perks!" Jeff replied, chuckling. Did Tony go limp like a kitten?? How cute...

"ha, guess so!" Hes kitten now. Tony glanced around the lake as they flew over it, eventually spotting the lab, making its presence known vocally as he was still limp.

Jeff nodded, and flew down, placing Tony near it snd resuming his position of being wrapped around Tony's neck, resting on his shoulder. 

"And I'm not even tired."

"Wow. Lets go in. Think he'll be able to see you?" Tony asked, hesitating infront of the lab, hand on rhe doorknob.

"Maybe. I'm close to you, so i assume that's why you can see me. Since we're related, maybe he'll be able to see me, too." Jeff shrugged.

"i thought that it was because i was the one that caused it." He turned the knob. "Anyway, lets find out." Tony peeked in and waved to a small old man near the center of the room.

Dr. Andonuts turns to the door, confused at who this small child that has entered his lab is. He returns the wave hesitantly.

Tony walks into the room, near Andonuts. 

"Uh, hello Doctor. Sorry to bother you, but do you know how to get to someone named Paula?" Tony smiles nervously and rocks back and forth, hoping he doesn't question Jeff, though he knows he'll ask.

Unfortunately, Andonuts can indeed see his shrunken, deceased son. 

"What,um, what's that, wrapped around your neck?" He doesnt recognize him at first.

Tony holds out a finger for Jeff to wrap around and holds him out to Dr. Andonuts. 

"Its uh, Jeff. Your son."

Jeff slithers down Tony's arm, tail interwining his fingers, his arms holding the extended finger. He looks up shyly at the Doctor. 

"Uh, hi, Dad."

Dr. Andonuts looks down at Tony's outstretched arm, processing what was being displayed. 

"What's, uh, wrong with him?"

"Well, hes dead. This is his ghost. We're trying to find Paula to see if she can revive him." He responds, looking away from the man.

He blinks. "Dead...? O-Oh. You're sure this Paula person can help him?"

"That's what we hope, yes. I'm sure I'll be fine, Dr.--Dad."

"Yes, dead, b-" Tony repeats, nearly going into a explanation of why, before cutting himself off. "She managed to contact him from wherever she is, im sure she can do it."

Andonuts nods slowly. "I see. Come here." He leads Tony to the Sky Runner. "Use this. You can fly right to her."

"Ah, thank you. Anything else?" He asks, pausing as he climbed into the sky runner. "If not we'll just go to Paula with a 50/50% chance of returning this thing to you."

He waves his hand dismissively. "Ah, I know there's no way you can land that on your first try. Don't worry about returning it to me."

"Well, alright." Tony closes the door to the Runner and it goes off to find Paula (and Ness). Tony takes off his hat and places it on a counter thing so Jeff can go in it.

And go into Tony's hat he does, curling up inside for the ride. 

"I could get used to this."

"Wouldnt you want to go back to normal size? So that doesnt happen again?" Tony asked, looking out the one window.

"Mm. Maybe. I'm kind of starting to like being this big..." He thinks about what Tony told him happened earlier. "You know what would be funny?"

They are getting close to Ness and Paula.

"Well, alright." He was okay with Jeff staying that size, they just needed to be more careful. "What?"

Without warning, Jeff flew up to Tony's face and slipped past his lips, curling up in his mouth. 

"I just pop out when they ask who you are and where I am!" And he's being reckless again.

Tony made a alarmed squeak as Jeff suddenly entered his mouth, but calmed down. "A-alright, we can do that." Tony mumbled.

Jeff really wanted to hide. He WAS shy, after all. Who knows what this Paula is like! "Are we almost there?"

Tony peeked through the window. They were in Threed now. 

"I think sO-" The Sky Runner suddenly slammed into the floor.

And exploded. 

Ness and Paula were blown back, and the two inside the ship were dazed. Is it SUPPOSED to crash??

"Alright, your dad was right. I tried to land it earlier, but it wouldnt respond. Guess it was just late." He opened the door, coughing from the smoke, stumbling out.

Jeff nodded dizzily. He had uncurled himself in the crash, and his tail, which was as long as he was tall, had slipped itself into Tony's throat. Jeff didnt notice, and managed to stay in place despite the coughing.

"Is Paula there? What does she look like?"

TTony felt the tail in his throat, and decided not to mention it to Jeff. 

'Feels like a noodle...' He thought, looking at the two. 

"Yeah, shes there." He said in a low voice, "Shes small, blonde, and wears a red ribbon."

"Is she saying anything? Does she look hostile?" Jeff asked, wanting to make sure she was completely harmless despite already being dead.

"No, and shes whispering to her friend." He responds, answering the questions backwards. "Why? Not like she can hurt you in that state."

"That's true-- wait, friend? Someone else is there? Ah, I'm just gonna come out already." Jeff slowly slid forward, peeking out of Tony's mouth.

Tony was about to confirm the statement when he felt Jeff slide forward a little bit (and the noodle feeling lessening), and instead stopped moving.

Paula stopped whispering to Ness when she noticed the other boy stop moving, and on closer inspection, was that a kid in his mouth?

He's been spotted! He immediately retracts, assuming his former position. Jeff's still a little too nervous, it seems.

Ness tilts his head. That's...odd.

Tony briefly covers his mouth and walks a little bit closer to the two. "Hey guys, Im Tony. Im assuming you are Ness and Paula?"

Paula nods, and points at Tonys face. "Was there something in your mouth?"

Jeff scoots back when Tony covers his mouth, thinking he's telling him to hide.

"Yep! Are you...Jeff?" Ness asked, choosing to ignore what he'd seen.

Tony gently shook his head. 

"Im Tony. Unless you were talking about the other kid, then yeah, thats Jeff." He feels Jeff scoot back again. Tony hestiantly confirms Paulas suspicions.

Paula stands closer to Ness, trying to figure out how, exactly.

"Nice to meet you, Tony! Why is Jeff in your mouth?" Ness asked, not tiptoeing around the question.

"Hes shy." Tony responds, slouching a small bit. "He needs to stop backing up, or something bad might happen. Again." Tony continues, mainly to Jeff.

Jeff frowned, not exactly appreciating the callout. He's tempted to back up further out of spite, but decides against it.

"Ah, okay. Well, hopefully he'll comeout soon, because we need his help! Right, Paula?"

"Let me see if he wants out yet." Tony turns around and quietly asks Jeff the question

Paula nods.

Jeff doesnt answer, simply slipping out of Tony's mouth himself, shaking like a wet dog. Tony sticks his tounge out as Jeff slips out. Flying in front of him now, Jeff nods.

Its still out when he turns back around, and gestures to Jeff. 

"Such a weird feeling..." he mumbles to himself.

Paula moves a little closer to Ness. This situation is weird, and she doesnt know how Jeff got small, or dead, and wouldnt want to find out.

"You're probably wondering what happened, huh?" Jeff said, head lowered, holding his hands. His wings were spread in a way that partcially shielding him.

"You're like a little fairy!" Ness said, reaching out to Jeff, who moved away at first, but reached a hand out to touch his.

Tony wouldve put a hand on Jeffs shoulder in a comforting manner like usual, but since he was tiny, Tony couldn't, and instead grabbed his hat.

Seeing how the older boy was okay with all of this, Paula moved forward, but didnt hold out her hand like Ness did. 

"Yeah, he is."

"I hope I can still be of some help...I had Tony pack a bag of my strongest and most useful inventions. He knows how to use them, so even if i can't..." He trailed off.

Tony frowned. Jeff sounded sad, and motioned him to come closer. 

"Something wrong?" He whispered

Jeff flew over to Tony, using his wings to block them from the other two. 

"I'm just...a little sad that i may not ever be able to use my gadgets anymore."

"Hey, if you managed to carry me over a lake without getting tired, im sure youll be able to use your gadgets again, no problem!" He tried to convince Jeff.

"Yes, but..." He trailed off, making a groaning sound. Jeff forced a smile and turned back to Ness and Paula. "So! You needed my help with something?"

Tony frowned and slouched, holding his hands behind him. He didnt look up as Jeff started talking to the other two.

Paula nods. "We cant get out."

"Well, either I could fly each of you out of the hole Tony made one by one, or he could use the Key Hacker 2000 and break us out."

Tony was about to correct him, but decided against it. He did slouch lower, though.

"I would say use the key machine so we wont tire you out." Paula glanced around. "If thats okay with you.

"I carried Tony across the lake, I think I can carry a little baby out of that hole." Jeff tells little baby Paula.

"Alright! Ness, you okay with that?" She turned to face Ness as she asked.

"Sure! It sounds fun!" Ness stands still as Jeff flies over to pick him up. He struggles a bit--Ness is short like Tony, but heavier. But he is Strong Tiny Angel and he lifts Ness out of the hole and flies back down to Paula.

Tony watches Jeff carry the two out of the hole. "Be careful, Jeff!"

When Jeff returns Paula hops a little, but goes still as he comes over.

"Don't worry about me, Tony, my friend!" Jeff replies, and grabs Paula by the back of the dress, spins her, and throws her up and out of the hole. He then returns to Tony, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a Small Hug to thank him for coming with.

Paula yells happily as shes tossed, landing next to Ness, still giggling.

Tony straightens up as Jeff talks to him, watching Paula get tossed. He blushes as Jeff kisses him. 

"Ah! Too bad i cant kiss you, cause you need some too!"

Jeff spreads a wing. "This is a big enough surface to kiss, I would think! " Jeff offers.

Ness looks over at Paula, pulling her into a side hug. How funny it is, how children love to be thrown.

"Alright!" He moves a little bit closer and kisses his wing, still blushing.

Paula giggled as Ness hugged her, though it eventually died down.

Jeff smiled, blushing as well. He looked away, as if trying to muster up the courage to ask something.

Tony looked away as well, though he was just blushing too much and didnt want Jeff to see, for some reason. Eventually he looked back, and asked Jeff if anything was wrong.

"I want to live... inside you." He reddened further. "Ah--I mean, like, well, you know..." Jeff was almost mumbling.

"Really? I-I didnt think you would... do you want to get healed first or..." now hes red.

"I think it would be easier for me to stay a ghost. Since I can just... slip in and out." Jeff answered.

"Makes sense to me!" He responds, and points to the hole. "Should we get out now?" He asks, tilting his head.

Jeff nods. "One of my gadgets in that bag I had you pack unfolds into a jetpack-like device." Jeff slips into Tony's mouth, his tail down his throat again.

"Alright." He walks over to the bag, freezing when Jeff slides into his mouth again. "Hey Jeff? Why do you have your tail in my throat?" He mumbled, digging through the bag.

"Its more comfortable than staying curled up all the time. Plus...it gives me the option to have you swallow, which would pull the rest of me down, too. Just incase I need to...hide." He answers.

Tony pulls the thing out of the bag, and starts to unfold it. "Really? I didnt think youd want that again... though i guess it doesnt matter, you are a ghost."

"Yes, I cannot die anymore, since I'm already...y'know." Jeff clears his throat. "I was scared the first time because I was vulnerable."

Tony slips the thingy on and frowns a lil. "Oh, right. Im still sorry for that, by the way." He responds, the second thing nearly mumbled.

"Oh, it's alright, Tony, my dear friend!" He sounds geniune, because he is. "I know you didn't mean any harm. Ive forgiven you already."

"Thats a relief. Though i guess i couldve figured it out myself, you dont seem to hold a grudge against me for anything." He stood for a moment. "How do you activate this?"

Jeff smiled. "There's a red button on it! That'll power it on."

Tony looks for a little bit before finding and pressing said button. Jeff wrapped his arms around Tony's tongue for the ride, not wanting to slide around. It shoots them through the hole, crashing a lil away from Ness and Paula. 

"Ah, sorry for crashing your thing, Jeff!" He says, sitting up.

"Its all good.." Jeff said, dizzily.

Ness tried to help Tony up after he crashed.

Tony appreciated the help, and stuck his tounge out to make sure Jeff was alright, despite him being a ghost.

"You guys okay?" Paula ran over to them.

Jeff shook his head as if to clear it, letting go and relaxing, poking out of Tony's mouth. " I'm all-- WE'RE all good!"

"Thats good." He mumbled around Jeff, looking at the other two. "Where are you two going?" He asked.

"To clear a zombie infestation. C'mon!" He Gestured for Tony to follow as he walked off.

"Alright" he mumbled, and follow he does.

After the whole alien invasion clearing thing (which was just what happened in game except Jeff is tiny and Tony was there) the duo return to the boarding school.

Tony opened the fridge (if there was no fridge in the school before then, congrats! Fridge.) and dug around, pulling out a empty jug of milk.

"Jeff, why is there a jug of milk, empty, in the fridge."

Tony opened his mouth to allow Jeff to see.

"I left it there." 

"Why?"

"I uh, forgot about it." Jeff inched back alittle.

"You forgot about it?" Tony asked, tossing the jug into the trash.

"Yeah."

Tony knew that no one likes it when you leave a empty jug of milk in the fridge. 

He remained silent, and Jeff remained still, until Jeff starts getting pushed backwards.

"Tony? Wh- what are you doing?" Jeff asked, getting interrupted by the pushing.

Tony didnt respond, swallowing a few more times to get the ghost down.

"Time to pay for your crimes, Jeff."

Jeff, being a ghost in the universe of Mother 2, was only unable to die/get hurt. He was still able to get covered in goo, and he wasnt able to clip out of Tony.

Jeff wiped the goo off his face.

"You didn't throw away the empty milk jug. I was going to simply keep you out of my mouth for a day but then I remembered. That had to happen before you got shrunk. Which wasn't yesterday."

Tony didnt know why he bothered telling Jeff this information, considering he couldn't hear him when Tony had first swallowed Jeff.

Jeff moved around, and Tony sat down, a hand on his stomach.

Jeff may be a ghost but his wiggling was still felt by Tony.

Maxwell chose this moment to walk in and look in the fridge, complaining about how there was no milk left.

Jeff was able to hear Max due to just how angry and loud he was, much louder than Tony has ever been.

"Dont worry Max, the culprit is in jail." Tony says, not doing alot of thinking as he says it.

Jeff responds to Max's yelling with something similar, though it goes unheard.

After Max leaves, Tony sits up.

"Jail time over." Tony states, and starts hacking.

Jeff, not aware Tony had said anything, briefly panicked before realizing Tony was just throwing him up.

Once Jeff was in his mouth he slid out, looking around through slime covered glasses.

Tony coughs a little to signal Jeff to get his tail out of his throat, which Jeff does do.

Only to use Tony's sleeve to wipe his glasses and face.

Tony used his not already gross sleeve to clean his face from the spit that Jeff dragged out.

They looked at each other before Tony lifted Jeff and brought him upstairs, where he placed him in his mouth, turned off the lights, and went to sleep.


End file.
